Thieving Love
by Vidia Virgo
Summary: This is about an Elvish Robin Hood named Ciryatan Bryeton who falls for the prince of Mirkwood. But thats not all..she has ice powers...and on her journy she will discover some one who has some similar powers. Legolas/ Ciryatan
1. The beginning

My hood covered my face as I waited. The tax cart would be pulling up soon. My hands reached for an arrow and nicked it into place. I drew back the string of my bow as I heard the wheels of the wooden cart pulling up. I jumped out and shot. My arrow struck its mark and I hopped on the cart. I pulled the horse in the direction it came from. It headed towards the town of Mirkwood. When I reached the town the people cheered.  
"Ciryatan!" They called out as I handed the bags of money to them. That was my name. Ciryatan Bryeton. It meant hooded one cause I always wore a hood. I loved handing out money to the towns people and seeing the looks on their faces when I do. This is what I have been doing since I was 50 years of age. I ran away from home when I was 45...but thats another story. I was now 300.

As soon as the cart was empty I leaped into the trees and jumped from branch to branch till i reach my camp out in the trees. A small wooden house that had five rooms. Four bedrooms, and a eating hall where My friends and I meet to discuss plans. I swung through the window and landed on the floor. Here is a list of my friends..or gang as they call themselevs.

 **Elros- Male**

214 years of age.

Brown hair and brown eyes. Talented with a sword and bow

 **Dior- Female**

246 years of age.

Red hair and green eyes. Talented with a cross bow and daggers.

 **Rian- Male**

305 years of age.

Black hair and hazel eyes. Talented with an Axe and swords.

Anyway... Dior and Elros were together..and poor Rian liked me..but He never would do anything about it.

When I jumped through the window all of them were waiting for me.

"And that makes 14 carts this month. New record goes to Cirya..." They call me Cirya. I laugh and turn to Rian.

"Beat that..." I stick my tongue out and he chuckled softly.

" I'm going with you next time..." He said. I shrug.

"Fine but I am in charge.." I smirk and walk to the table where we had a map.

"Whats new with the king?" I ask and Dior points to a small stag statue that represented the king.

"He is coming back from Rivendale today. Do we attack?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No. Me and Rian will go. I need you two on the west path, because there is a cart of jewels from the dwarves of Erebor coming. If you two intercept this cart then we can use the white gems of pure starlight, that Thranduil desperately desires to bargain for money to give to the people. Got it?" They all nod.

"So the cart comes at not past four...thats soon. Leave now so you can scout." They jump out the window with their weapons and race through the forest. I smile as I grab my bow and quiver of arrows. Then Rian and I left as well. I race through the forest with him on my heels until we got to a part of the forest that was near the roads the King would be taking. I waited patiently for the king to arrive and finally I heard the hoof beats of his stag. I jumped out and realized it was a trap.

'Rian go!" I Turn to go as he leaves only to run into a wall of guards, spears held at me. I raise my daggers as to fight but a hand grabs them from behind me. I Follow the arm to a pair of blue eyes and blonde hair. Ugh...The prince. He takes away my bow too and pulls my hands behind my back.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." He whispers in my ear and I roll my eyes. I am pushed to the castle on foot and when we get there, I am forced upon me knees in the great throne room. My hands are tied behind my back, And my hood is still up. The king walks in and looks at me.

"Ciryatan Bryeton...The famous thief. You steal from the rich and give to the poor...how pitiful. Lets see who you are..." He pulls back my hood and my long platinum hair falls past my waist.

"Such beauty...tsk tsk... to bad it will be wasted...after all, you broke a law and must be punished." He ran a hand through my hair and I shuddered. The prince smirked as he leaned up against a wall with his arms crossed. I stick my tongue out at him and he chuckles soflty. I smirk.

"But if you renounce you thieving and give it up I will break off the punishments." Thranduil walks up to his throne. I pretend to think about it..

"Hmmm...Lets see...Give up helping the people? NEVER!" I laughed. He slaps me hard.

"Take her down to the cells..." Two guards pull me away to the cells of Mirkwood palace. When they leave I smirk and pull out my lock picking set. I started picking the lock.

"Go down and search her. She is a thief so she will try to escape." Legolas nodded and headed down tot he cells. I had almost gotten the lock picked when a pair of swift white hands swiped it from me. I grumbled and pulled out a a dagger. I started to try with that as well. He took that too... Next was a bobby pin. This time when he took it i stabbed him with it first.  
"Done yet?" He asked and i rolled my eyes. He motioned for a guard to come and unlock the cell...and he slipped inside.

"I was told to search you." He said slightly smirking.

"Oh good... I could have anything down my trousers.." I respond as the captain of the guard comes in.

"Or nothing.." She grumbles. Legolas laughs at that and pats me down.

He found Three knives, Five swords, Three smoke bombs, Four sharp objects, My other lock picking set, and six bobby pins. Then he checks my hair..Two more daggers holding a small bun. I growl.

"You just ruined my hair..."He laughs again.

"Well I like it down better." He turns and locks the cell. Then he and the captain headed up stairs. Ther3e was something about him that made him intresting.


	2. Meeting

Quickly when I saw there was no one left I concentrated and closed my eyes. I placed my hand on the lock and it quickly froze over. I broke it and rushed out. I saw my weapons and quickly inserted them back whee they were before. Then I slipped out the open window and race through the forest. Legolas came back down to check the cell.

"She's gone!" He cursed and studied the lock. Ice? He quickly broke it off as Tauriel came down the stairs.

"What?" She saw the open window.

"I'm going after her. Send twenty guards ten minutes after I leave." He commands and she nods. Then he jumps out the window, his sword Orcrist by his side. The prince was an excellent tracker and it has rained that night meaning fresh tracks.

Third person

He saw foot prints in the mud and smiled. If he found the hide out...his father would be so happy. He saw her up ahead and growled. He sped up until she turned around and saw him. A gasp escapes her mouth and she dashed off. A ball of fire appears in the prince's hands. He throws it at a tree near her and her eyes open wide.

"Your not the only one with powers sweetie..." He smirked at her look.

"That's amazing...got to go!" She dashed off but he tackled her and the two rolled down the hill. The elleth landed on top of him and saw a rock next to his head.

"Really sorry about this...can't have you following me..." Ciryatan took the rock in her hand and slammed it into the prince's face. He released her and passed out. Ciryatan felt bad but she jumped off him and ran away.

When she reached the camp out she sighed and started discarding all of her weapons. Rian looked out of his room and gasped. He didn't care that she was covered in mud...he grabbed her in an embrace and pulled her to his lips. She was caught off guard but didn't pull away. He released her and his eyes widen as he realized what he did. She laughed and smiled.

"I was chased by the prince but he is passed out in the middle of the forest. "Rian smirks.

I started to take off my cape but then something stopped me.

"Still alive sweetie..." I flipped around and rolled my eyes.

"Don't call me that!" I said sharply.

"What? Reserved for your lover?" He looked at Rian.

"He isn't my lover..." I grabbed my weapon but heard another sound. Legolas looked down and smirked. I followed his gaze and looked down. Twenty arrows pointed at us. I dropped my weapon and held my hands up. I scowled as he pulled my hands behind my back and forced me down. I sighed and walk to Mirkwood again.

"So you have-" I start to say. "Dina!" He called telling me to be quiet. I scowled again as he shut the cell door.

"Don't try to escape. I put fire into this lock so it will burn you if your try." He smirked and I had to laugh softly at that. Legolas walked up stairs to meet his father.

"She took three bags of money when she escaped." He was bent over his table looking at maps.

"What if we make her a lady? Offer her a place her and give her an ellon to court..." Legolas suggested. Thranduil looked up at his son.

"You think that would work ion nin?" He starts pacing the room, thinking. Again Legolas nodded.

"Very well. Go find an ellon for her and I will find a dress..." The prince heads out and Thranduil calls upon Tauriel.

"I need a dress. A formal one for the prisoner. I have an idea. " He looks annoyed. Tauriel goes to her room and comes ball with a white dress.

"It's the best I can do...white was never my color. Here are some heels. " she hands the dress and shoes to Thranduil who takes them doesn't to the cells.

"Put these on.." He says as he hands then to means leaves. I slip off my dress and slip in the white one. It fits well and I slip on the shoes. Thranduil comes back down and unlocks my cell.

"Listen to me. Tonight is a ball. We have an ellon for you to court here and if you don't steal anything all night then I will release you." He starts to head up again.

Legolas comes back with an ellon named Tuor. Tauriel came down to my cell and unlocked it, letting me out. I walked out and up to the stairs into a hall way. The hall lead to a stair case and I stepped out and looked down at the people below. Legolas turned to look. She doesn't look bad. He thought. I walked down the stair case slowly and a blonde haired ellon and forward.

"You must be Ciryatan. I am Tuor. " he took my hand and kissed it.


	3. Masked balls

Ciryatan smiled at Tuor. He smiled back at her.  
"I think you look amazing..." Ciryatan smiled wider and a faint blush painted her cheeks. The music started and he pulled her onto the floor. Her feet glided across the floor as she danced around to the joyful melodies that soothed the air. He spun her around and dipped her gracefully. Legolas walked up to his seat next to his fathers throne and watched the thief. She looked to be having fun...not a sign of plans to escape.

Three masked figures snuck around the back of the castle.  
"Cira said there would be a event tonight...we can get the money tonight...Elros...do you thing. Get us through." Elros nodded and pulled out a laser. He pointed at the wall and it created a hole. One by one they slipped through the wall. Bags of money were tossed out of the castle and they climbed out again.

"Once we hand this back to the town Thranduil will see that we will stop at nothing to give the people back there money."

"Some one grab Ciryatan. Then we can Hightail it put of here." Dior nodded and jumped back into the castle. A cape and extra mask were in her hands. Slowly she slipped behind the kings thrones and motioned at Ciryatan. Ciryatan saw it and bowed quickly. She quickly dashed up the stairs and headed down the hall where Dior was waiting for her.  
"Here you go..." She handed Cira the cape and mask. Cira slipped the mask on and buttoned the cape, making sure the hood was covering her platinum hair.

"Lets dash...before any one sees us. Did you get it?" Dior nodded and together they race off. Little did Cira know, her necklace had fallen off...the necklace with the one ring on it. They met up with Rian and Elros in the forest.

"Good. Lets head to the town and hand this out before anybody figures its missing." Together all four raced to the town and slipped coins under doors, In windows, in hanging bags, and in any place they thought would work. Then they headed back and when they got to the small house in the cabin, Elros and Rian headed to their room and Dior fell asleep in hers. Cira walked to hers and slipped off her dress. On her table she placed the red mask.

 **A year passed. The king was holding a masked ball for the prince to find a bride. One of the invitations fell on the ground by the house and Cira picked it up.**

"Same plan as last year. I'll go and distract the Prince whilst you three get the money to give back to the people. " They nodded. Cira closed the door and slipped on a red dress. It was strapless with a long trail. Poofy and tiny jewels were sewn into it. The light would bounce off of them and make it shine. Cira laced up the open back and slipped on sliver shoes. A red lipstick was applied onto her lips and silver eye shadow applied on her eyes. Cira let lose her platinum hair but braided part of it and put that up. She lastly put on her mask. Together the four headed to the castle.

"Invitation Please..." A guard said and Cira handed him the one she found on the ground. The guard looked at it and smiled as he let her in. The other three slipped in the back. When Cira entered the hall she gasped.  
Wow it had changed! A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling and flowers covered the ballroom. There were two thrones on a platform. One for Thranduil and one for Legolas. Together they entered the room and sat down.

"Let the music begin!' Thranduil called and the music began. A elleth started vocalizing. Cira walked down the giant staircase in awe. Legolas looked around the room for an elleth he saw interest in. His eyes caught on her. The light of the chandelier bounced off her dress making her dazzling. Her platinum hair shone like the moonlight. Her eyes swept towards him and stopped as she saw his gaze. A blush painted her cheeks as her ice blue eyes stared into his blue eyes. She walked forward and he came to her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs he took her hand and kissed it gently. Legolas pulled her to the dance floor and started to waltz. Together they talked and laughed. Cira started to actually feel something for the prince.

"So what is your name?" Legolas asked the thief.

"Cirya-Cira. Call me Cira." She tried to cover her mistake by smiling.

"I like it..." The clock struck twelve and Cira looked up.

"Time for your mask to come off so i can see what beauty lies beneath the mask." He went to go pull off her mask but she pulled away before he got the chance.

"I must go... but thank you for this." And with that she ran away. Legoals wanted to go after her but knew not to.

"Father i think i found her. Schedule another ball for next year the same time. " He stared after her and Thranduil nodded.

Maybe there was hope for his son to find a companion.


	4. Caught

Legolas walked back to his room and saw the necklace on the floor. He picked it up and studied it. This was the one ring! He should give it to her father but he wanted to study it forst. Also he needed to figure out who had it, and why.

 **Another year passed and another masked ball was announced.**

"Again we shall do the same plan. But Dior do you want to come with me?" Cira asked her friend. Dior nodded fast. She was a little boy crazy.

"Good. I have a dress that i think would look amazing on you." She went to her closet and pulled out a long green dress.

"This will look amazing with your green eyes and red hair." She handed it to Dior along with a black mask. Dior slipped on the dress and Cira laced her up. Then she slipped on her dress red one again, along with the red mask. She let her hair down again and together they walked out, followed by the two ellons in hooded capes.

"Alright...Dior and I are going in. Go around the back again and we will meet at 12 again." The two nodded and they separated.

The ball had already started and Legolas looked around for that particular elleth. Finally he saw the scarlet dress and pale hair. But she was with another elleth so Legolas snatched Lord Elronds son, Elladan. Together they walked over to the stairs to meet them.

"This is Elladan, son of Lord Elrond. I thought you might like to have a dance with him." Elladan smiled and kissed her hand. Then he whisked her away to the dance floor. Legolas looked back at Cira and smiled.

"May I have this dance, M'lady?" He offered her his hand.

"I am no lady..." She smiled and took his hand.

"To me you are..." The music filled their ears and they danced the night away. Again at twelve, she ran away. He started to follow her but didn't in respect.

 _Why does she keep running away? Is it something i did?_

 **For ten years there was a ball on the same day. Cira would go, and so would Dior now. She started to fall for Elladan and he for her. This was the last one. If Legolas didn't ask her then Thranduil would pick a bride for him.**

Cira decided to go with a different dress. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and raised her hand to her body. A layer of ice created a dress upon her body. It formed a ball gown that was more stunning than the red one. Then Cira created a mask of ice and placed it on her face. Her cold skin wouldn't melt it so it worked.

Finally they all left again. Cira and Dior went to the hall and Elros and Rian headed to the back of the castle. Legolas was in red robes this time. They danced off him like...Fire. The ball begain and again the two elleths meet the two ellons at the bottom of the stairs. They danced and waltz.

A guard came and said this too Thranduil-

"M'lord, Two theives have been caught in the dungeons. We finally got them after these ten years." Legolas's sharp ears heard this and he walked over, bringing Cira with him.

"Adar what is it?" He asked and Thranduil turned to them.

"Taxes have been stolen every ten years on this date. We finally caught the thieves. But some how they had set up a distraction her to distract us." Cira's eyes widened.

"Excuse me...I must go..."She pulled her hand out of Legolas's grasp. Thranduil looked at her.

"Who is this...?" He studied her.

"This is the elleth I told you about...the one...who always...ran away at...12,..." Legolas turned to her in realization. Cira ran. Legolas ran after her. Thranduil sent guards to follow him. As she ran, one of her shoes fell off and tumbled down the stairs. Legolas picked it up and studied it. In his hot hands it melted. ICE! It was made of ice! He shook his hand dry and followed the elleth to the forest where the guards couldn't follow any more.

Her feet ran through the forest but she tripped over her ice dress. Legolas landed by her and marched forward. She backed up but bumped into a tree. Legoals towered overher.

"How could you? I started to feel something for you!" He snarled at her. She looked scared.

"I felt something for you too..."Her voice was shaky. He shook his head.

"Don't play that crap!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Where he touched her arm, the dress melted. He stared at her arm.

"You have ice..." He said, still staring. She tried to pull away but he wouldnt let go.

"Come on...Cirya...tan Bryeton.." He said and ripped off her mask. The Prince pulled her arms behind her back and he marched her back to the castle. His skin was hot and she winced.

"Why is your skin so hot?"Cira said trying to relieve the pain of the hot skin on her cold.

"Thats none of your concern...Snowflake.." They marched to the castle like this.

Cira knew she was in danger,


	5. Beytrayel

When they reached the palace, Legolas pushed her down upon her knees. She winced a bit but didn't say much. Thranduil walked slowly around her.  
"Pull off her mask…" Two guards came over and did as he said. Thranduil raised an eye brow.

"Ciryatan Bryeton….the same thief that you caught before Legolas…How could you be so stupid and not recognize?" Thranduil looks up at his son. Legolas's face was cold and harsh as he nodded.

"Sorry Adar….I won't disappoint you again" His gaze averted down to Cira's eyes and she looked back at his. He quickly walked off.

"Take her down to the cells but make sure she stays locked up this time. I want guards around her 24/7" Thranduil walked out and the two guards took her down to the cells. They locked her in and stayed outside of her cell. She sighed and sat down on the small bed. She didn't notice the blue eyes slowly watching her from above.

Legolas watched the Elleth is her cell as she laid down in the bed. Why was he so drawn to her? She was so annoying but something about her was charming. And then she broke his heart After lying to him and pretending to like him….pretending to smile and laugh when he made jokes. He shook it off. He couldn't think of this right now.

Legolas walked away from the sight and decided to go for a walk in the woods. He grabbed his knifes and slipped them in their sheathes. Then the Prince of Mirkwood jumped of the window and into the forest.

Cira slept well for the night but was scared that something was going to happen to her during her sleep. So when she woke up she thought she was alone, but then she saw the guards outside her cell and sighed. How could the prince not believe that she did have feelings for him? She didn't pretend it at all. She actually did laugh and smile at his jokes, she did blush at his warm touch and smile.

A sigh escaped her lips and she stood up to stretch. The prince came down to fetch her.

"The king wants to see her…..." He says and the guards unlock the cell. Legolas pulled her out and walked her up the stair case and to the main hall. Over the waterfall and a bridge, through the halls and to the throne room where the king was waiting. King Thranduil looked up and stepped down the stairs from his throne.

"Ciraytan Bryeton you have been charged with thievery…..your punishment has been decided. You will be publically flogged and left for a day for all to see what happens when you break elvish rules." Thranduil looked at his son who had just walked in.

"Legolas tell the town to gather in the square tomorrow at four. There will be a flogging." Legolas's eyes glanced down at Cira and raised an eye brow.

"I don't think that's such a good idea… The people might revolt." He walked to his father.

"Legolas…do not question my authority. Do as I say and do it now." Thranduil walked out. The guards take Cira back down to her cell and locked her back up. A public flogging? How many lashes would she get? Oh valar what did she get her self into?!

Tommorrow would bring all.


	6. The Snow Queen

Cira woke to the sound of keys jinging. She rose her head to look at the scene before her. Expecting the Mirkwood Guards, she rose and rubbed her eyes, to see that it was her friend Rian!He opened the door and pulled her onto her feet. Together they raced through the forest and to the docks of Mirkwood where a ship called The Snow Queen was waiting for her. Cira ran aboard and too her place at the wheel.

"Captain Bryeton. Its good to have you back. Where shall we prepare to land?" One of her mates asked her.

"The Havens of Cirdan. Time to see Olde Daddy." She smirked. Cira turned the wheel fast and pulled up the anchor.  
"Set loose the sails!" Her voice rang out and her crew smiled. Soon the large ship was making its was for The Havens of Cirdan.

Legolas went back to her cell and stopped as he saw the open door..

"Clever girl...But how?" He muttered to himself. Thranduil came down and snarled when he saw this.

"Where is the keeper of keys?!" He shouted. An ellon came out from another room and bowed before the King.

"What does the King wish from me?" He asked humbly. Thranduil dragged the poor ellon by the collar of his shirt to the cell.

"How did she escape?" He hissed and tossed the man down. The ellon scrambled to his feet to look at the cell. He examined the locks and hinges.

"W-well...M-m'lord...it l-looks like s-she had a k-key.." He stuttered. Thranduil looks more enraged.

"How did she get a key?" He snarles and the ellon sorts through his key ring, looking for the key. It was gone.

"Find her!" He yelled at his guards and they rushed off to follow his command.

Back on the ship Cira went into her cabin and slipped out of her attire. Instead she put on a white tunic, black pants, black boots, a brown corset, a blue pirate coat and a black hat with a white feather. She then places her sword- Hadhafang, on her side in its sheath. When she was done she came back out and watched her crew work on her ship. It used to be her mothers ship, before Azog the defiler had killed her. Cira sighed. She had only been 100 when her mother was taken. When her father, Cirdan, had learned of the news, he grew cold and lonely. Cira left The Havens and became a thief in the forest with her friends.

The Havens of Cirdan were beautiful. Known for their Sea of Sapphires. An ocean so blue it sparkled. The Havens was a sea place. Barely any trees. All rivers and oceans and lakes and ponds and seas. Always sunny and warm with slight breezes every now and then. Flowers bloomed every where. Markets and Bazaars all over with merchants crying out to buy there products. But the most beautiful thing about it was Cirdans palace. It looked like something out of a fairytale...what with its looming towers that looked like gold and silver... Large open rooms with hardly any walls...curtains flowing in the wind... Gardens all over...Rivers flowing through the gardens...inside fountains. Cira loved the taste of the was amazing just to be at the city itself. It was truly a wonder of the world.

And Cirdan himself..One of the wiset rulers of the world. He had jet black hair and purple eyes. Tall and stern with pale skin. He always wore warm colors like red yellow or orange. He was young and the people loved him.

Some thin bumped the side of the ship, waking Cira from her thoughts. A tentacle slipped up the side and Cira gasped. Kraken...

"KRAKEN!" she yelled! Men got to their position and readied the guns.

"Steady...Not yet men..." She called waiting for the exact moment to strike the beast. Her eyes darted around for a weakness. The beast slowly crawled up more and the men were getting wary.

"Three..Two...One..FIRE!" She yelled and the cannons boomed. The beast sunk back in but Cira knew it wasnt over yet... She drew Hadhafang and leaped over the rail. She gracefully landed on the deck, like a cat. Slowly she walked to the side and peered into the ocean below. A tentacle shot out and grabbed one of her men and sunk him.


	7. Coming home

Cira stabbed the beast in the tentacle and t dropped the man. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed a spear. Cira walked forward to meet it. She had the courage of a lion and the mind of a owl. The Kraken raised his head and his beady eyes meet the ones of the ferocious Captain.

"Hello Beastie..." She smiled and jumped upon the beast Her sword went straight into the eye and the Kraken roared in pain. It sunk back into the ocean and went away. Cira jumped on deck before it sunk. Her crew cheered as she put away her sword and she took a dramatic bow. The crew started to clean up the mess of the Kraken. Cira sighed. She was now 245 years of age and normally at ages 300-400 was when elleths started to settle down with ellons and have kids around ages 500-700. Time was flying fast and Cira didn't like it.

Her hand went around her sword handle and fingered the decorated tip. Leather was wrapped around it with a blue sapphire on the hilt. If you took the sword out of its leather sheath, then it was about 45 inches long and the blade it self was a master piece. Valyrien steel with a curved blade. A pattern of elvish runes was incarnated in it with golden paint. Her father gave it to her to protect herself after her 200th birthday. It was her only protection in the world and now she was going to see her father.

But Cira was afraid. Her father could be ruthless with those who disobeyed him. But he could also be kind and caring...depending on what mood he was in, Maybe the gods would be in her favor.

The ship soon reached the docks of The Havens of Cirdan. Cira waited for the planks to be placed down and as soon as they were placed down, Cira slid down them and landed softly on the ground. Oh how good it felt to be in her home again! Merchants bowed as she passed because they knew who she was.

"Lady Ciryatan s home!" Voices cried out ringing in the halls. Cira smiled and waved as she past many people who crowed around her. Everybody knew e verybody. It wasn't a small place, but thats just ho it was In The Havens of Cirdan. Some day after she married, it would be the Havens of Ciryatan. Shivers ran down her back, just thinking about it. Her feet took her to a special place that only she knew about...The cave of a stars. Stones of stars were embed in the cave and when the light of the moon hit them, it sparkled like a beautiful necklace.

A small pool of river fell from a water fall inside the cave. It mixed with the stones, creating a glowing liquid. This was a healing potion that cured any dieases. Even death. Cira pulled out a small bottle from the fold of her coat and held it under the running, glowing water. It filled up quickly and as soon as it was filled, Cira placed it in her pocket and walked back out of the cave. It was time to see her father.


	8. Adar

( **FYI guys if you are wondering what Cira looks like then look up Daenarys Targaryen from GoT)**

Cira slowly walked to the palace doors and looked up at her home. Her father was on the balcolny looking out.

"Adar..." She whispered. The doors opened and her blue eyes meet her fathers blue ones. He stared and they slightly opened.

"Ciryatan..."He whispered. Then he was gone. Like a flash he disappeared. Cira went inside the great palace and looked at the grand staircase that lead to the doors. Her head turned in the sounds of foot steps hurrying down that marble stair case. Her father stopped at the bottom and his eyes looked like a begging puppy dog.

"I thought you were dead..." His voice was hoarse and sounded dry. Cira had to blink back tears and stepped forward to meet her father. It was now Year 1400. Cira had been gone since 900. Her father swept her up in a tight hug and there the water works were released. Silvery tears slipped down her face as she was wrapped in the arms of a caring father. His strong grip let go of her and he pulled away.

"My daughter...where have you been?" His voice returned back to normal as he spoke. Cira wiped away her tears and started her story.

"After Naneth died you became all cold and harsh so I left and decided to go to Mirkwood. I got passage on Naneths ship, which she gave to me before her death. Then i went to Mirkwood and lived there for quite a while with some of my friends who haed joined me now... After that I got well aquainted with the Prince and his father...wont tell you how. Any way after a while I decided to come home and here I am!" She looked up at her father.

"Well I'm glad your back. Your room is still the same. Out looking the city and Sea of Sapphires." He smiles and she does too. Cirdan motions for his daughter to follow him up the stairs and together they walk up the marble stair case. Cira looked around at the familiar sight. A little had changed but not much. Cira looked into a room and was suprised to see a room of mirrors.

"Why is there a room full of Mirrors Adar?" She went to peek inside it.

"A new system the leaders of this realm are trying Each mirror connects to a different leader in a different city. So we can communicate faster and easier. Want to see?" He asks and Cira nods. As soon as she does Cirdan waves his hand over a Mirror an a pale face with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. Cira's eyes widened. This was the mirror to Mirkwood! The Prince of Mirkwood looked closer at the girl in his side of the Mirror.

"Ciryatan!" He cried out and Thranduil heard. He came t the mirror and peered in. His eyes widened at the sight of her next to Cirdan.

"My friend...Why is the theif Ciryatan Bryeton with you?" His voice remained emotionless.

"What do you mean? This is my daughter!" His voice, however became angry.

"She has lived here! And then went off to...Mirkwood" His eyes widened and he turned to look at her as he realized.

Cira sighed. "Bye Princy!" She turned the mirror off. Then she turned to fac her angry father.

"You stole?" His face was hard and his voice was cold

"They were taking the people too much! I gave the taxes back. So yeah. I stole from the rich and gave to the poor. " VCira went to her room and closed the door and locked it. Cirdan shook his head.

"Just like her mother.." He muttered.

Meanwhile in Mirkwood...

"Pack your things Legolas...We are going to The Havens of Cirdan" Thranduils eyes were cold and icy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, i've been really busy and haven't been able to think of what to do with this story so i won't be posting on this story for a long time. In the future this might be all it has. I'm going to continue with my Jelsa Fanfictions cause i have ideas. I'm really sorry**


End file.
